The Decision
by AshleyWuvsU
Summary: {Squeal to: The Jock or The Criminal?} Monday. March 26, 1984. The first day back at school since that Saturday. Meaning more drama and more romance... If only I knew who I wanted. The Jock or the Criminal? I guess it's finally time for me to make The Decision.
1. The Party

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs.**

**_A/N:_ Well, here's the sequel like I promised! Sorry for the wait, I just got out of school and was having fun and yea! I was also working on a Pocahontas story I just published (I still am). Well here's the 1st chapter to the Sequel BTW if you haven't read my first story for this, _The Jock or The Criminal_, I suggest you do or you won't understand some things. Well, enjoy my 1st of the many chapters! :D**

* * *

Saturday.

March 24, 1984.

That Evening.

~After Detention~

* * *

"I don't know about this Claire... I don't really feel like going." I said.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" She said, fluffing her hair in her mirror.

We were in her bedroom and Claire was persuading me to go to that party Andy was talking about today at a guy name Stubbie's house. I didn't want to go, but Claire insisted. Her dad was downstairs and her mom was out doing who-knows-what.

"PLEASE! Andy will be there..." She said, winking.

"Help me get ready!" I exclaimed, standing up from her queen sized bed.

She laughed and picked out the cutest out fit for me to wear. As I was about to leave to go get changed in te bathroom, hen she stopped me.

"Wait! We have to do something about... That first!" She said, motioning to my hair.

I shrugged, "What about it?"

"I think it's time you start being yourself instead of trying to live up to your mom's standards... Come on." She said, leading me to the bathroom.

She led me to the sink and told me to lean my head back in it and I did as told. she turned the water on, getting all my hair wet. She left and came back with shampoo. She started washing my hair but I didn't know what she was doing... Did I have dandruff or something? Did my hair look dirty?

She told me to stand up without looking in the mirror and I did, still confused. She dried my hair and fluffed it out.

"okay... You can look." She told me, smiling and sightly squealing.

I turned and looked int the mirror...

Oh. My... God!

I gasped, seeing my natural hair color again. It's been so long.

**(A/N: Go to my profile to see what Ashley looks like with her red hair & her natural hair color)**

I forgot what my natural hair color looked like. It was a nice, pretty brown color. I smiled, feeling better than I did in a while.

"I forgot how much prettier I looked with this hair." I said.

"You look even prettier than before. And I didn't even think that was possible." Claire said, smiling.

I smiled to while blushing, "Thank you."

she smiled back, "Your welcome. Now come on, put this on and when you're ready, I'll be waiting for you downstairs." She said, handing me clothes she let me borrow and left, closing the bathroom door behind her.

I took off the clothes I had on and went to put on the clothes Clair put out for me, but not before stopping to look in the mirror. I noticed my stomach was poking out a bit... I rubbed my tummy sighing. That big lunch must've gotten to me. I can't show up to a party looking bloated. I hesitated towards the toilet. I got on my knees, lifting the toilet seat. I closed my eye, tightly.

"I'm not good enough..." I whispered to myself, bringing my finger towards my mouth, putting it down my throat. I started choking and quickly removed my finger, puking my guts out in the toilet.

"Uggggh!" I moaned, vomiting. I stopped vomiting, painting for a brief second, but felt it coming up again.

"Urrrg... Ugh!" I moaned once more, splurging, bringing my head back to the toilet bowl, cupping my hands on the rim.

I coughed, getting the last of the vomit out of my system. I painted more, feeling better after all that. I sat of the floor, inhaling and exhaling, looking around the bathroom for some toothpaste or something. I found some sitting on the sink counter. I grabbed the counter top, using it to support my weight as I stood up. I put some tooth paste on my finger, seeing as tho I don't have a toothbrush, and brushed my teeth like that. Once I finished, I quickly put the clothes on and went downstairs and found Claire waiting for me on her couch. She stood up, seeing me and smirked.

"You look great! Come on, lets go." She said, grabbing her dad's keys to the car and we headed out the door.

"See ya, Mr. Standish!" I yelled o Claire's dad.

"Bye, Ashley. Have fun, ladies." He yelled back, not caring Claire was taking the car.

See, Claire only had her learner's permit, but her dad allowed her to take the car, just to piss off her mom. I know it's bad to have you're parents use you to get back at each other... But sometimes it has it upsides.

"So what took you so long in the bathroom? Even I don't take that long." Claire asked.

I thought of a quick lie, knowing I would be in trouble, "I was uhm... admiring myself. You did really good picking out my outfit." I lied, hoping she'll buy it.

She smirked, "I did do good, didn't I?" Yep, she bought it.

I chuckled, nodding.

* * *

**Soon...**

We pulled up to a large mansion surrounded by tons of people- preferably other students- with the loudest music that could burst your eardrums... And I loved it. Claire and I smiled at each other, getting out he car and we started walking towards the party.

"Hey, Claire... Woah! Who's you're friend?" A random guy asked, as he walked past us.

"She's not interested." Claire said, linking arms with me.

"Whatever. See ya in there cutie." He said, winking at me and walked ahead, high fiving all his buddies he saw.

"Hey Claire and... Woah! New girl! What's up?" another random guy said, walking past.

Clair rolled her eyes and I just blushed as he winked at me and continued walking.

"Sup, Claire?" Said a guy walking by.

"Hey." She said, barely looking at him.

"Claire, hey!" said one girl walking past us.

"Hi Claire!" Said another girl walking past with a few friends.

Claire waved and smiled, "Hey!" She said as we walked in side the mansion, the front door wide open.

Just as we walked through the door, Claire's friends: Tiffany, Sarah, and Kim, ran up to us, engulfing the both of us into a hug. They all squealed.

"OMG! So is it true you guys got detention with that nerd- what's his face, and that bad boy, Bender?" Tiffany asked, appalled.

Claire nodded, our arms still linked together, "Yeah! OMG! It was hell! At least Andy was there to sort them out!" She said, rolling her eyes.

I said nothing, feeling s if I didn't know this Claire. She never acted so stuck up around me.

_What did they do to her?_

"Ugh! I would've killed myself if I every had to be stuck in a room with them for hours!" Kim said.

"I heard that nerd guy brought a flare gun! How stupid was that? And I though nerds were suppose to be smart!" Sarah said, laughing and everyone else joined in.

"Ashley! Oh my god! I love your hair! This is your natural color right? Not like that bright red you had yesterday." Tiffany asked.

I smiled, "Yeah. Claire washed that out for me! I forgot what my real hair even looked like!" I exclaimed and they giggled.

"Well, you look great! It makes you look even prettier" Sarah cut Tiffany off.

"If that was even possible!" She exclaimed.

Tiffany turned to her, glaring, "Kimmy! Did I tell you, you can cut me off?" She asked, putting a hand on her hip.

Kim looked down, ashamed, "No, ma'am..."

"Thought so!" She said, rolling her eyes. Then she smiled at Claire and me, "Later Claire! Later Ash." She said, winking at us. Then she put on a straight face, "Lets go, girls!" She said, snapping her fingers. They followed.

I turned to Claire once they left and we burst out laughing, "They are so..." I trailed off.

Claire nodded, "I know. They're... They're something." She said and we laughed more.

Just then a guy came up to us, "Hey Claire, wanna dance- and woah! New girl! Nice seeing ya again! Told ya I'll see ya in here. Wanna dance?" He asked, smirking at me.

I looked at Claire and she rolled her eyes, sighing, "Go." she said, "I'll be watching." She said.

I looked at him, "Let's go." I said and he smiled, pulling to the dance floor.

Just then a slow song came on.

He placed his hands on my waist and I put mine behind his neck and we swayed to the music.

"So, you got a name, new girl?" He asked.

"Ashley." I said.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said, and spun me, catching me in his arms, carefully.

"Smooth." I said, smirking.

He chuckled, "Well, I know a few things."

I had to laughed at that.

"What's you're name?" I asked.

"Jordan." He said, just has someone's voice came over the speakers.

_"Alright party people! Enough of that slow-lovey-dovey shit! Let's party-hardy!"_ The voice said and everyone screamed as a fast, fun song came on.

I looked at Jordan and we laughed.

"Ashley!" Claire called me, coming over to us.

She smirked at me, "Somebody wants to see you!" She said, then looked at Jordan, glaring, "You can go find another bimbo to fool around with now. Okay? Bye." She said, rolling her eyes at him, then dragged me over to the stairs.

We went up the long, spiral staircase and down the long hallway. She seemed to be in deep thought a she looked at the different doors on either sides of the hall way. She opened up one door and gasped, closing it immediately, "Sorry!" She shouted, grabbing my hand and taking a turn down another hall.

She went down the hallway, which was a dead end, and opened the door at the end of the hallway, "I think this is it..." She mumbled, opening the door, slowly. She looked in there, nodding and smirked. Claire turned to me and smiled, "Have fun!" She said and pushed me in the room, closing the door behind me.

I was so confused and turned around, turning on the light switch next to me on the wall. Someone cleared their throat. I gasped, frightened, and turned around only finding out the person was...

Andrew.

I giggled, "You scared me!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I saw that." He said, laughing, and standing up off the bed and walking towards me.

I giggled as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around hi neck and we swayed to the muffled music coming from downstairs.

"Have you decided yet?" Andy asked me.

I sighed, "No, Andrew. I have not. When I do, I'll let you know." I said.

"Take your time... I'll wait on you forever." He said running his fingers through my long, now brown hair.

"By the way, I love your hair. You look gorgeous... As always." He said, kissing my hair.

I smiled and looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine and started to lean in. When our lips were just centimeters away from each other, he stopped.

"Are you gonna slap me this time?" He whispered.

"Only if you keep me waiting." I whispered back.

Andy smirked and leaned in completely, filling the gap between our lips. As our lips connected and reconnected with each other, Andy started walking backwards, and I followed, not breaking the kiss. He flipped us around and pushed me onto the bed, gently, not breaking the kiss still as he laid on top of me. I felt his tongue rub against my lip and I gladly let him in. I ran my hands up and down his chest and tugged on the end of his t-shirt. He got the message and broke the kiss for a second, taking off his shirt quickly and continued kissing me. I ran my fingers through his soft, dirty-blonde hair as our tongues wrestled each other. I felt Andy place his leg in between my legs and I moaned loudly. I flipped him over, so I was on top. I pulled back from the kiss and looked down a bit, staring at his muscular chest. I ran my fingers softly up and down his bare chest and I heard him moan quietly to my touch. I placed my lips on his chest and placed soft kisses on him, going all the way down to his stomach, which caused him to moan louder.

I stopped, putting my finger to his lips and looking into his eyes.

I '_shhh'd_' him before going back to what I was doing before.

Then, he flipped me over so he was on top again. He kissed my neck gently a few times and started sucking on my neck. I silently moaned, gripping tightly on to his hair, tugging on it. He moaned and started unbuttoning my blouse, not breaking the kiss. Once it was completely unbuttoned, I removed my blouse, leaving me in a bra and my short skirt. I felt Andy's hand roam up and down my inner thigh, going inside my skirt. I moaned as I felt his hand rubbing my vagina, gently, through my cotton underwear.

But that reminded me of somebody...

John!

I quickly moved Andrew's hand, pulling back from the kiss and got up off the bed on to the floor, pacing back and forward.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god..." I continually mumbled to my self, pacing.

"Why'd you stop?" Andy asked and I just kept on pacing, while mumbling to myself.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" He asked once more. I was still pacing and mumbling.

"Oh my god! I'm such a bitch!" I said, frustrated.

"No you're not! Why do you think you're a bitch?!" Andy asked, standing up and holding both my hands in his.

I looked at him for a second then looked at our hands and back to Andy.

"I-I got to go. I have to go." I said, grabbing my blouse from the floor, putting it on. As I started to button it up, Andy grabbed my hands stopping me.

"No. No you don't. Stay... Please. Look. I-I don't know what it is... But I... I feel as if I... I want you... No! I need you. Don't leave, Ashley." He said, still holding my hands, leaning in and kissing me again. His hands released from mine and roamed up my stomach, under my blouse. One of his hands cupped my boob and even with a bra on, it still felt amazing. I moaned loudly, feeling pleasure in his touch.

I knew where this would lead to. So I had to stop it.

I reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, Andy." I said, pulling away and finishing buttoning up my blouse.

"Why?" He asked.

I stuttered, "I-I just can't do this." I said, fixing myself.

I walked towards the door and I heard his footsteps behind me. I put my hand on the doorknob about to leave, when a hand presses against the door, closing it on me. I turned and saw Andy, breathing heavily.

"Was it me? Did I do something? Ashley, I'm sorry if I'm moving to fast! I just-" I cut him off.

"No! Andrew... You're... You're fine. It... It's not you, IT'S ME!" I exclaimed.

Andrew looked into my eyes and frowned, "I knew it!" He spat and I looked at him confused.

"You chose him... Didn't you?" He said, moving his hand off the door.

I looked at him speechless. I honestly didn't even know who I was going to choose. I still like John and Andrew too... And I knew it would be wrong to have sex with Andy while I still have someone else on my mind.

"I have to go!" I said, leaving out the door. Just as I opened the door, a whole bunch of people were surrounding it, obviously listening to what was going on in there. I scoffed, shaking my head and making my way through the crowd.

"ASHLEY!" someone called after me. I looked behind me and saw Andrew coming after me, still shirtless. The girls in the crowd scream in excitement of seeing his abs.

"WHOO! GET SOME, ANDY!" One guy in the crowd shouted. The other guys laugh and started 'Whoo'ing, cheering Andy on.

I rolled my eyes, making my way down the many, long hallways. I walked down the long, spiral staircase and went to look for Claire.

"ASHLEY! STOP!" I heard Andy yell again, still coming for me. I sighed, ignoring him as I spotted Claire in the crowd. She looked like she was flirting with those buff guys over there. I walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

She turned and smiled at me.

"Woah! Claire, who's your friend?" One of the guys asked, winking at me. The other guys smirked, eyeing me up and down.

Claire rolled her eyes, ignoring them.

"Hey, Ashley! So... Did you guys... ya know?" She asked, winking.

I sniffled, shaking my head, "Can you take me home now please?" I asked her.

She noticed something was wrong and got angry.

"What the hell did that bastard do?" She asked, angry at Andrew.

I just shook my head, "Let's just go now, please." I said.

She nodded, turning to the boys she was flirting with.

"Gotta go, guys." She said.

They 'awwed', sadly, nodding.

"ASHLEY! WILL YOU TALK TO ME ALREADY?!" Andy asked, coming up to me still shirtless. I heard screaming from behind him. I looked and saw, probably his fan girls, giggling and following him around.

I rolled my eyes.

"Looks like you're already busy." I said.

Claire glared at him and we walked out the house towards the car.

"ASHLEY! ASH! DON'T- YOU CAN'T JUST- NO! STOP! ASHLEY!" Andy yelled from the porch, still surrounded by fan girls.

I looked at him and we locked eyes for second. I shook my head, looking away. Claire and I linked arms and we walked down the driveway, making our way through the crowed of people outside.

Just then Jordan came up to Claire and I.

He rolled his eyes at Claire and smiled at me, "Hey, Ashley you wanna-"

"She's busy. Go away." Claire said and she quickened her pace and I did to, leaving Jordan behind, confused. I turned my head a little and waved at him and he waved back, slightly.

Claire and I finally made it back to the car.

* * *

**Back At Home, Claire's Driveway...**

We sat in the car for a second, not saying anything.

"So... Do you wanna tell me what happened in the room?" Claire asked.

I sighed, "I- I honestly don't know... I guess I'll just tell you later." I said.

"Monday?"

"Monday." I said.

She sighed, "Okay. Monday. You better tell me every detail." She said.

I nodded, getting out the car with her. We hugged goodbye and I was across her yard on to mine.

I heard muffled yelling from inside and Opened the door to my house.

When I was in my house I close the door behind me and saw my dad and mother in the middle of our large living room, yelling at each other.

* * *

**_A/N:_ Well there was the 1st chapter! I'm writing the next one now!**

**Please R&R!**

**BTW I like constructive criticism. But no flames please! Thank you again! :D**

**~ Ashley**


	2. Monday

_**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own anything from "The Breakfast Club". Only my OCs.**

**A/N: This isn't the ****_best_**** chapter (Actually it's pretty bad) but I just thought of some quick ideas and published it. Don't worry the next chapter will be sooooo much better! PROMISE!**

* * *

Saturday.

March 24, 1984.

That Night.

Continued.

~After Detention~

* * *

"Fuck you!" My mom yelled.

"Fuck _you_! I hate you so- Hey, sweetie." My dad retorted, noticing me standing there, "Oh my! Look at your hair!" He exclaimed, coming over to me, touching my hair.

"Do you like it?" I asked, nervously.

My dad smiled, "Love it! It's a new you." he said, hugging me.

"I hate it! What did you do?!" My mother said angrily.

Let me explain: My mother had beautiful red hair, Like Claire's. I, on the other hand, got my dad's soft brown hair. She didn't like the fact that I had my dads hair. She wanted me t have red hair like her. Therefore, I went to the store to get red hair dye... But the dye was actually the dark velvet red. Not the red my mother has. She said the red I had would do, tho.

"I washed it out." I simply said.

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it!" I said, and ran upstairs.

That night I stayed in my room.

I barely ate.

I didn't throw up.

I just stayed in my room the rest of the weekend.

* * *

Monday.

March 26, 1984.

The next day.

2nd Day of School.

~Fist Day Back~

* * *

I walked out my house that morning with Claire, not exactly ready to see what awaits for me at school. We got in her dad's truck and she started driving us to school.

"So... What happened on Saturday?" She asked.

I sighed, now ready to tell her. I told her everything that happened, and she listened carefully, nodding and understanding. Once I finished, we were at school. Claire and I were just sitting in the truck, not saying anything.

"Wow... I'm sorry Ashley... I know you really wanted to. But I understand why you didn't" She comforted, putting a friendly hand on my shoulder.

I nodded,"Yeah... I don't know what to do, Claire!" I exclaimed.

"Lets just... See how today goes, and then we can stress later." She said, smiling at me. I smiled back, seeing she was right. It's to early for this anyway.

We got out the car and made our way towards school, with all the other student walking towards the entrance. I took a deep breath as I walked inside. I said bye to Claire and we went our separate ways towards our lockers. I looked through my bag, finding my schedule, which also had my combo on it. I opened my locker, holding my paper with one hand, putting my stuff in my locker with the other. I got my binder and purse (Just the important stuff) and closed my locker, only to find Bender standing there, leaning on his with one arm. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Hey, there, beautiful." He said, causing me to blush, "Miss me?" He asked, smirking.

I bit my lip, nodding, "You know it." I said.

He chuckled, pulling me in for a hug. I felt him run his fingers through my brown hair.

"By the way, I love your hair. You look gorgeous... As always." He said, touching the ends of my hair.

I smiled, pulling back from the hug.

I leaned up and peck him on the lips and he pulled away a little to quickly. I was confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Aren't you afraid one of your _friends_ will see?" He asked, rolling his eyes. I shook my head.

"I told you guys I would never do that. I couldn't do that to anybody... The guilt would eat me alive." I said, honestly. He smiled, a genuine smile.

"Well lets hope it doesn't." He said, kissing me. I smiled, kissing back, but pulled away after a while.

John smirked at me and I blushed, smiling.

"ASH-L-E! WADDUP GIRL?!" I heard someone yell for me. I turned around and saw Jordan, Andy, Ryan, and a bunch of other jocks with 'Jake', 'Chris', and 'Blake' on their varsity jackets.

_'I'm guessing that's their names'_ I thought.

They were all coming mine and Bender's way. They were all wearing the same varsity jackets, so I'm guessing they were all on the wrestling team.

"Want me to leave?" John asked.

"No, you're fine." I said.

"Hey! It's Ash and... _Bender_? What are you doing here? With a babe like her?" Jordan asked, touching my hair and I stiffened a little but nobody noticed.

"Got something to say, pal?!" John said, obviously ready to fight, but I held him back.

"Jordan..." I sighed and looked around, finding the right words to say.

"Look... If you can't respect my friends then that means you can't respect me... And I don't want to hang out with anyone who doesn't respect me." I said as if it's was the simplest thing in the world to say.

The other jocks_ "Oooooooh'd"_ and Jordan just stood there, looking as if he was about to punch a wall.

"But, Ashley, he's so-" I cut him off.

"He's cool." I said, looking at Andy for help.

He nodded, getting the message.

"Yeah, man, he's cool." Andy agreed with me, walking over to Bender and they did the guy-handshake-thing that I don't really understand whatsoever.

"Fine... I can dig..." He said and nodded at John. John nodded back, slightly. Jordan turned to the rest of the jocks, "He's cool, guys." Jordan announce. The jocks looked confused _(What else is new?)_ but shrugged and nodded.

"Well, see ya in class man, later. Bye Ashley." Jordan said, waving to me.

I giggled, waving back.

"See ya, Ashley." Ryan said and I waved.

"Hey, thanks for that back there, man." John said to Andy.

"Any time." John said and they did that hand shake thing again.

The bell rang and I looked at John, "Get to class." I told John.

He rolled his eyes.

"Only because you said so." He said and kissed me on the lips, goodbye.

Once he left I turned to Andy and we stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Well, bye." I said, going to find Claire so she can walk me to class, since we have all the same classes.

"Wait, Ashley!" He said, grabbing my arm, stopping me, "We didn't get to talk about Saturday-" I cut him off.

"There's nothing to talk about." I said.

"Yes. There is. Why did you run away from me?" He asked.

"It-It's complicated." I said, just as Claire was running up to us.

She waved me over, noticing the other students finding their classrooms.

The final bell rang and Andrew let go of my arm, "We'll talk about this later." He said.

I nodded, walking over towards Claire. We linked our arms and walked down the hall, took a left and into the second door on the right. We walked in our first period classroom and immediately I could make out who sat where.

I saw Jordan, Ryan and Chris.

Jordan waved us over and Claire and I sat with them.

"So...You and Bender, huh?" Chris asked me, smirking.

"Oh! It's not what you think. We're just friends. Nothing happened." I explained.

"That's not what _we_ saw happen." Chris said, winking.

"Well that's_ all_ that happened. I said.

"I always thought you and Andy would get together... He was talking about you all Saturday night _and_ Sunday. I could've sworn you guys hooked up." Ryan said.

I sighed,"Well we didn't. Can we just stop talking about this?" I said, but then I heard squealing.

_'Oh, great.' _I thought, annoyed already knowing who it was.

"Ca-LAIRE! Ashley!"

We all turned and saw Tiffany, Kim and Sarah giggling and coming over to us.

Tiffany gave Claire and I air kisses then they sat in front of us, next to each other in the single desks.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Jordan said to Tiffany, rolling his eyes at her.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Look what the dogs let out." She shot back.

He snorted, "Good one." He said, sarcastically.

"Uhm... Am I missing something?" I asked.

"They used to date." Chris said.

"_Used_ to date. Meaning... Not anymore!" Jordan said, smugly.

"You're just pissed because I dumped _YOU_!" Tiffany said.

"That's not how I remembered it and- woah!" Jordan said, but stopped in mid sentence, staring at the door.

Tiffany squinted her eyes at him, confused, "Jordan! Hello! Did your brain just shut off or was it never on to begin with?! Hello!" She said, snapping her fingers in his face, "I'm talking to you, dumb ass!"

I turned my head and saw Allison standing at the door looking gorgeous. She seemed to have bought a pretty light, blue casual dress and white flats. She was wearing the same head band we gave her on Saturday and my diamond earrings.

I smiled at Claire and she smiled back, noticing Allison.

"Allison!" I called for her.

She looked over at me and Clair and immediately smiled.

I waved her over and she looked hesitant, shaking her head. I nodded, vigorously. She sighed, coming over here, sitting behind me.

"You look amazing!" Claire said. Allison blushed.

"Thank you."She said.

"Uhm... This is Allison. Allison this is Tiffany, Kim, Sarah, Jordan, Chris and Ryan." Claire said, introducing everyone.

"Sup, Allison. You new? I've never seen you here before and trust me, I would've remembered you." Jordan asked, smirking at her.

Claire looked at her and nodded her head, motioning for Allison to lie and say _'Yes'_.

I was confused, '_Why did she want Allison to say yes?' _I thought.

"Uhm... Yeah... I guess I am." She said, noticing Claire's look.

Claire gave her a look of improvement in return.

"Cool." He said just then the teacher walked in.

Everyone immediately got in their seats, watching her.

Claire and I didn't know her since after we ditched school Friday we only got here during the last period.

She was fairly young. She looked about in her late 20s. Maybe 28/30. She was also very pretty. She wore glasses, had long blonde hair in a bun and was wearing a nice green blouse and a black pencil skirt and black heels.

"Good morning class and welcome back. It's Monday, lets get excited! WHOO!" She said, cheerful. The class just groaned and I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on! You guys can do better than that! I'm old and I'm already louder! Now I want you guys to scream! WHOOO!" She said.

We all screamed with her.

"COME ON! Keep that all bundled up, no wonder you're gettin' old! Now I wanna hear all of you SCREAM so loud I want the other teachers to come to me and complain! NOW SCREAM! WHOOOOOO!" She said, screaming loudly.

We all screamed with her, at the top of our lungs.

We all started laughing and so did she.

"That was great! Now are we all woken up and happy?" She asked, cheery.

"YEAH!" We all screamed.

I looked at Allison and Claire and we all giggled.

"GREAT!" Now... Who wants to learn about... _MATH_?! WHOO!" She said, still trying to be cheery.

The class groaned loudly.

She sighed, "Yeah I know." She said, "Oh and for all of you who weren't here on Friday." She said, "I'm Miss William. I know how students are when they're all scared to get up and introduce themselves so we'll just skip that part... for now." She said, winking at me carefully and continued to teach.

* * *

**After Class...**

We all walked out of class together, when Jordan pulled me aside.

"Hey, you know your friend, Allison?" He said.

I looked at him and smirked, "Yes... What about her?" I asked.

"She's kinda cute. Tell her to sit with us during lunch." He said, winking, then started to walk away.

"Yeah sur- Wait, _us_?" I asked.

He turned around and nodded, "Well, you are one of _us_, right?" He asked.

"Uhm... Yeah. Sure." I said, smiling.

He smirked, "Cool, see you." He said, continuing to walk towards his class. I started walking the other way, looking at my schedule and trying to find Claire, when someone pulled me aside.

"There you are!" Claire said, holding my arm. "What did... _He_ wanna talk about?" She asked, disgusted.

I sighed, "Okay, what's up?" I asked her, as she started walking, showing me to our next class.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you like him?" I asked again.

She sighed, "Well... Before you came... He and Tiffany were going out. And he totally cheated on her by hooking up with a different bimbo almost every Friday night. She found out and then she dumped him and announced on the whole PA System what a total asshole he is." She explained.

"That's why you hate I'm." I sighed. Claire nodded.

"Yet, after all that, still about half the girls in the school want him... I don't know I guess they have a thing for douche bags or something." She said.

"Wait. _Half_ the girls in school want him?" I asked.

She smiled, "The _other_ half wants Andy." She said.

I nodded, "Oh..." I mumbled looking down.

"But he only wants _one_." She said, winking at me.

I smiled, blushing a little.

Then the bell rang and Claire grabbed my hand rushing us to class.

We walked into 2nd period class and took a seat in the middle of the class.

Then Andy, Jake, Ryan and Blake walked in.

Blake sat infront of Claire and Ryan sat inn front of me and winked at me. I blushed and looked down and I heard him chuckle.

Jake sat next to Claire and I was praying Andy wouldn't sit next to me...

Sadly, he did. I quietly groaned.

"Hey." Andy said to me. I glanced at him.

"Hi..."

"We uh... We still need to have that talk..." Andy said, I bit my lip, nodding.

"OOOOOOOOH!" I heard the other jocks sitting around us say.

"Shut up." Claire told them and they put their hands up in mock surrender.

"Andy... I... We shouldn't-" I was interrupted by someone clearing their throats. We all looked up and saw Brian standing there.

"Hey, Brian." I said, causing Jake, Ryan and Blake to give me strange looks. Claire gave me a look as if telling me to shut the hell up, but I ignored her.

"What's going on, Bri?" Andy asked, and this did this handshake thing, then they also gave him weird looks.

"Just wanted to say hey... Hey, Claire." Brian said.

She nodded, not looking t him. Brian sighed, taking a seat in the back by himself. I looked at Claire and she shrugged, sheepishly. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my stuff and heading towards the back. I sat down next to him and smiled.

"What are you doing? Don't you wanna sit next to your friends?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

I shook my head, "Nah. I wanna sit next to my real friend." I said. He blushed and smiled at me.

"Whatchu guys talkin' bout?" Andy asked as he came and sat with us. I looked at Brian and we both raised our eyebrows at Andy.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you here? Don't you wanna sit over there?" I asked.

"Please. Socializing with cool people is so... Overrated." Andy said and winked at me.

I smiled and blushed, "You really are something, aren't you Andy?" I said.

He smiled at me and I chuckled.

The teacher walked in and started talking. I couldn't pay much attention because I felt Andy reach over to my desk and grab my hand, holding it and rubbing circles into the back of my palm. I blushed and looked at Andy. He smirked at me before turning his attention up front.

The rest of the class Andy held my hand and I was unable to stop smiling the whole time.

But my smile quickly went away as I realized...

We still needed to talk.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** I know... HORRIBLE CHAPTER! But I've been really busy with my other stories and I didn't just want to leave this story alone so I just thought of something quick and published it. But don't worry. The next one will be so much better! And I'm sorry it took so long. I'm working on the next one now.**

**Please R&R!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
